I can only Hope
by animerules96
Summary: Ever since Sara joined the night class a lot of things have changes. The family Elli once new is now broken. Will they ever be able to bring the family back together? Will major sacrifices be made just so everything will go back to the way it used to be. Will all the hope Elli have be useless or will it finally be worth it all? TakumaxOc YuukixKaname ShikixRima
1. Chapter 1: Past and Present

Have hope

Chapter 1 : Past and present

Elli was with Yuuki trying to control herself. As much as she wanted to be by Takuma's side, she can't. He was with Sara and she knew he won't talk to her ever again. Yuuki was resting right now trying to regain her strength. Even if Elli was a pureblood she couldn't help yuuki that much. She knew she could but Yuuki won't let her. But Elli wouldn't take no for an answer so she let's Yuuki drink her blood, at first Yuuki was against it but then gave in.

"Yuuki you ok?" Elli asked stroking her hair. Yuuki was still silent meaning she was still asleep. Elli heard someone knock on the door.

"Enter" Elli said. The door opened and reviled Rima, she came in and sat down next to Elli. Elli, Rima and Yuuki became closer as time passed.

"Have you seen Shiki?" Rima asked. Elli knew she was worried about him.

"No. How is everyone?" Elli asked

"Their fine, thanks to Yuuki-sama, but Shiki ate one whole set of blood tablets I'm scared for him" Rima said looking down. Elli gripped Rima's hand and gave her a hug.

"Here let him drink this but if he doesn't want it, keep it safe and if you get to talk to Ichigo please give this to him instead" Elli handed Rima two small bottles.

"What's in it Elli?" Rima asked. Elli told Rima not to call her 'Elli-sama' since she didn't really like her best-friends to call her like she was higher then them.

"My blood"Elli said with a straight face. It shocked Rima because she knows Elli isn't suppose to let any one drink her blood not even Yuuki wanted to but Elli wouldn't take no for an answer.

"But Elli-"

"Rima I know but this is the only way I can help at least a little" Elli replied while looking at Yuuki.

"I understand Elli. Excuse me I have to-" Rima said while standing up.

"Keep it safe Rima" Elli said before Rima closed the door.

Yuuki started to move which alarmed Elli and made her look at Yuuki. She shook Yuuki a little trying to wake her up. Yuuki woke up immediately Elli gave her a smile which Yuuki returned.

Yuuki sat up slowly and looked at the window, she noticed it was already sun set.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit hungry and tired" Yuuki answered honestly. Elli sighed and sat in the bed offering her risk to Yuuki.

"No it's fine, don't worry about me Elli" Yuuki said closing her eyes for a while.

"Do you still have blood tablets?"

"Ya, but not much people are buying" Elli said and handed Yuuki a small box of blood tablets. Yuuki opened it and swallowed a couple. She didn't really like the taste but she can't keep drinking from Elli.

"Anything eventful happened while I was asleep?"Yuuki asked as she stood up and went to change into her school uniform.

"Rima came and asked about Shiki she told me he ate a whole bag of blood tablets so I gave her two bottles of my blood" Elli said. Yuuki was shock and mad at her.

"Elli I thought I told you not to give any one blood!"

"I know but it was for Shiki and Ichigo's sake so I had no choice" Elli said. She loves Takuma but she knows they can never be together because Sara also loves Takuma.

Before all the chaos happened Takuma and Elli were still together. They were some what like a couple. They were always spending time together and always having fun. Elli was happy when Yuuki became a vampire because they wouldn't have a problem of spending time together. Sometimes Elli and Takuma fought but they always made up in the end. When Elli and Takuma were separated it was very hard for her. She was lucky Yuuki and Rima was there. Even when Kaname left to kill the purebloods it was hard for Yuuki but Elli and Rima didn't leave her alone. The three of them stuck together no matter what happened. When Sara came to Cross academy with Takuma it shocked everyone especially Elli. She wouldn't go to class until Yuuki and Rima forced her. It took Elli a long time to get over him but until now she won't give up on him. He was her first love, childhood friend and most importantly her best friend. Even before she met Yuuki and the others she already knew Takuma and he was always there for her no matter what happened, even when he was tired or busy he still went over and visited Elli. Takuma was the only family she had left and now he was gone as well. Her parents died when she was young and was taken in buy her auntie who was good friends with Takuma's parents before they died. When Elli went to cross academy she met new people and they were like family to her. But not that family was now broken. Takuma was with Sara, Kaname was killing purebloods while Kain and Ruka were with him also Seirin. The only once left were Rima Yuuki and Aidou, Shiki might already be on Sara's side. It broke Elli's heart knowing what happened to her family. If Elli could change everything she would, just to have everyone back again.

Everyone was in class again Yuuki and the gang was sitting at the back of the class. Elli was looking through the pictures she placed in her notebook every time she sees them it beings back memories. It always brought a smile to her face.

"Elli you ok?" Rima asked

"Ya, why is Shiki with Sara?" Elli asked. She knew Rima was worried about Shiki.

"I don't know I wasn't able to give them the bottle yet" Rima said looking at the pouch in her hands.

"Just keep it" Elli said, she gave Rima a smile before leaving the room. One of Elli's abilities is she can leave with out being sensed. Yuuki on the other hand could because Elli gave her blood so she can tell if she left or not. Yuuki knew why Elli left the room. It was because Sara was flirting with Takuma and it was hurting Elli because he was responding to Sara, it was like he wasn't himself anymore. Elli somehow felt like Sara was controlling half of his brain. Elli can feel what he feels because Takuma let Elli drink his blood countless times already. Elli knew if Takuma drank her blood he will be back to normal again. Once Elli was out she made her way towards the tree she and Takuma hang out. She reached into the whole near the ground and pulled out a wooden box. In the box contained photos drawing letters and a lot of other things that was special to Elli and Takuma. Most of them were the two of them. They would open the box every now and then and look back at those happy times. Tears fell down from Elli's eyes making her vision blurry.

"Takuma" Elli said trying to hold back her tears. She kept the box again and left. She head towards the moon dorm as quickly as she could. But she wasn't fast enough and was caught by Zero.

"What are you doing here vampire?" Zero asked and grabbed her hand.

"Let go please Zero I don't feel well please" Elli said trying not to make eye contact. Elli and Yuuki were the only two vampires Zero would talk to when alone.

"What happened?" Zero asked and let go of Elli's hand. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked at Zero.

"Sara happened now I don't have Takuma anymore and my family is now broken again" Elli said forcing her tears not to fall.

"Go back to the dorm and rest Elli you need it" Zero said and gave Elli a quick hug before leaving. Elli ran back to the dorm and went straight to her room. Zero was still patrolling and caught Yuuki talking to someone. They were talking about killing Sara but Zero stopped them.

"You are not killing Sara, vampire" Zero said in a harsh way.

"Zero..." Yuuki said. The person Yuuki was talking to was the servant of the pureblood Sara killed.

"Your helping that girl?!" the servant said. Zero got really annoyed and hit the girl on the back of her neck. Maria came put and went to Yuuki.

"Take her to Kaito" Zero said. Maria gave him a nod and looked at Yuuki.

"I'll be all right don't worry about me" Maria said and gave Yuuki a hug which she returned. Maria placed the girl at her back, but she was to small to carry her, and then left. Once Maria was gone Yuuki looked at Zero.

"I'm sorry for making a mess" Yuuki said with a poker face on.

"Once everything is over I'll deal with Kaname myself" She continued. Zero grabbed both of her arms and pinned her against the wall.

"Yuuki everything about Kuran is nothing but pure evil" Zero said. Yuuki could see hurt in Zero's eyes but she knew he was trying to hide it.

"Because of him I lost everything...my parents...and Ichiru... Every cell in his body is pure evil it's all contaminated!" Zero kinda yelled at Yuuki but tried not to. Before Yuuki was able to reply a familiar presents suddenly appeared. Yuuki and Zero looked towards the left and couldn't believe who they saw. Yuuki was almost speechless and Zero almost pulled out his gun.

Elli was now in her room. She was laying down on her bed and looking through letters she wrote to Takuma but never sent it. She wrote it during the time he was missing and until now where he was with Sara. Every time she wrote a letter it always ended with an 'I love you'. She pulled out a pad of stationary and started writing. Her letters weren't really that long because she didn't want to be redundant. The letter she wrote now read:

_'Dear Takuma,_

_How are you today? I hope you feeling better then before. I hope that Sara is treating you well and better then did when we were together. I'll support you all the way even if you choose marry her, I'll still support you. I know its useless to tell you this but I still love you._

_Love, Elli'_

She folded the letter and kissed it before putting it in the envelop then sealing it with another kiss. She opened her drawer and placed the letter in with the others. Elli wrote to much letters already that she had to find another place to keep them. She always wrote the date so she could keep track and make sure she doesn't repeat it. She pulled out a jewelry box from the other drawer and opened it. She pulled out a necklace Takuma gave her for her 16 birthday. It was a long silver chain and had a blood red center piece surrounded by green gems. The gem in the middle was Takuma's blood. She couldn't believe it at first but then she accepted it. She was shocked that Takuma used his blood just to give her a necklace. She didn't really ask for gifts on her birthday but Takuma always gave her even if she told him to stop. Elli looked at the calendar in her room and noticed it was almost her birthday.

"This will be the worst birthday ever" Elli said. She grabbed her pillow and took out a dagger underneath it. The dagger she has is identical to one that Takuma has. They made it on the same day and Takuma's had a small red gem which was Elli's blood. She took her dagger and pointed it to her risk. Slowly she lowered the dagger and droplets of blood dripped. She pulled the dagger away immediately and sucked her blood. Elli has been doing this to herself for a while now. Yuuki caught her one time but she still didn't stop. She doesn't know the reason she does this to herself since she was a kid. Every time Elli was depress she would always hurt herself, she didn't want people to notice so she just made it small but the last time she remembered doing it was when Takuma didn't visit her for a week when she was still a kid. Now Elli does it almost every day. Elli was about to do it again but was stop when she felt a familiar aura return. She drop the dagger and tried looking out the window for him. She was about to open her door when Rima appeared.

"Elli is that-"Rima asked with a shock expression

"Yes" Elli cut her off. Rima saw the dagger and looked at Elli she knew what she was doing and always tried to stop her. Rima took the dagger and kept it in Elli's drawer. She then approached Elli and held her hand.

"I ate one bag of blood tablets Ichigo-san" Shiki said when Takuma opened the door.

"Shiki what-"

"I thought it would be easier to be on your side Ichigo-san" He said before entering leaving a shocked Ichigo. Shiki could tell that Ichigo drank Sara's blood because when he opened the door he was able to smell blood. When Shiki stepped in Sara had a smirk on her face.

"Sara-sama I wish to serve you" He said bowing in front of her. Sara smirked and offered her hand to him. He accepted it and kissed it before standing up. Takuma who left suddenly came back.

"Sara-sama he's back!" Takuma said panting. Sara was shocked because she knew who it was immediately.


	2. Chapter 2: He's back

Have hope

Chapter 2: He's back

Zero immediately let go of Yuuki. He pulled out his gun and pointed it to the one and only Kaname Kuran.

"Onii-sama what are you doing here?!" Asked Yuuki. It felt like a dream. She thought she would never see him again, not when all the chaos ends. She was happy, sad and angry, all at the same time.

"Kiryu get your hands off my sister!" Kaname said with venom coming out of his mouth. Zero just snickered and laughed.

"Your back vampire" Zero said with disgust in his voice.

"I see your still the same Kiryu" Kaname said followed by a chuckle. Yuuki slowly moved forward towards Kaname but Zero tried to stop her.

"Yuuki your not part of this go find Elli, now!" Zero ordered. Kaname once again let out a chuckle.

"Onii-sama please don't kill Elli!" Yuuki pleaded. Tears were coming out of her eyes because she knew Kaname will kill all pure bloods if necessary.

"Of course I won't Yuuki. I know she's important to you" He replied with a smile. Yuuki couldn't believe it she gave Kaname one of his favorite smiles then left.

Yuuki went straight to Elli's room once she entered the building. When she opened the door she was relieve to see Rima with her.

"How are you feeling Elli?" Yuuki asked and sat down beside her.

"I'm fine but scared" Elli said gripping her pillow tighter and closer to her chest.

"Elli please relax your still weak" Rima said. She was standing behind Yuuki.

"How can I?! Kaname's back don't you think he'll kill me as well?!" Elli said making her window crack.

"Elli relax please, Onii-sama promised me he won't kill you. He knows your important to me" Yuuki said pulling Elli into a hug. Elli was shocked but then hugged back. Rima was glad that Elli finally relax and sat down behind Elli and gave her a hug as well.

"I hope everything will be back to normal soon" Elli said. The two of them sighed. They knew how important everyone was to Elli even if they weren't close. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Rima stood up and opened the door only to revile Aidou.

"Yuuki-sama, Elli-sama, Kaname-sama is looking for you" Aidou said. Elli already told Aidou never to call her 'Elli-sama' but he never listened. Yuuki, Elli and Rima made their way to Yuuki/Kaname's room. Yuuki knocked first before entering. They saw Kaname standing by the window looking outside.

"Onii-sama you called?" Yuuki said. Elli and Rima were standing behind Yuuki and Rima was trying to calm Elli down.

"Elli, I won't kill you I gave Yuuki my word" Kaname said with a small smile on his face. Elli could tell Kaname was telling the truth. Elli let out a sigh a gave him a smile in return.

"Yuuki how long has it been like this?" Kaname asked and sat down on his favorite sofa.

"A week after Sara enrolled then the new blood tablets came out. When the vampires drink it it's like there not their self any more so I have to let them drink my blood" Yuuki said. Suddenly the window opened and in came Ruka and Kain.

"Kaname-sama here are the new blood tablets" Kain said handing it over to Kaname. Aidou who was outside felt Kain's presence. He wanted to enter but he knew Kaname was busy.

"Aidou enter" Kaname said. Aidou opened the door and saw Kain. He was both frustrated and relieved. Yuuki sat down next to Kaname and he wrapped his arms around her. He could tell Yuuki was hungry and he'll let her fed later.

"Kaname how long are you going to stay here?" Elli asked sitting on the arm rest part of the chair.

"Not sure yet but Kain and Ruka will join classes again" Kaname stated. Kain and Ruka replied with a simple nod. Elli let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She was still feeling a little dizzy and having Sara here wasn't helping her at all. She pulled out a small box and took some blood tablets and ate them.

"Elli are you ok?" Rima asked and went straight to Elli's side. Yuuki was alarmed because of this and looked at Elli immediately.

"Ya I'm fine don't worry about me" Elli said letting another sigh out.

"Elli you should rest, Rima will go with you" Yuuki said. Elli didn't want to go but she knew Yuuki wouldn't stop bugging her if she didn't.

"Ok I'll go, let's go Rima" Elli said. She stood up and walked towards the door with Rima following behind her.

"When you wake up come back Elli we still have stuff to discuss" Kaname said before the door finally closed. Everyone else in the room left after a few reminders from Kaname.

"Yuuki it's time for you to fed" Kaname said pulling Yuuki into a hug.

"It's ok Onii-sama I know you need it more then me" Yuuki replied. Kaname had a feeling she would say that but he didn't want his sister and lover to be thirsty for him it was easy to fight the thirst but for Yuuki it was still hard for her.

"No Yuuki you need it more then I do" Kaname said exposing his neck more to Yuuki. She wasn't able to resist anymore. Her eyes turned red and she moved towards Kaname's neck. She licked it first before biting down. There wasn't anything new if they smelled Kaname's blood because they all knew that Kaname wouldn't let Yuuki drink the blood tablets no matter how much she wants to. Yuuki knew if she drank Kaname's blood her hunger would disappear but the reason she didn't want to drink from Kaname was, she might drink touch blood.

"Yuuki that's enough" Kaname said. Slowly Yuuki pulled away from Kaname's neck. She licked the two holes before looking at her Onii-sama.

"I'm sorry if I took to much, Onii-sama" Yuuki said looking down at her lap, scared of Kaname's reaction. Kaname reached for Yuuki's chin and made her look at him.

"Yuuki don't ever think you drink to much because you don't. I know your hungry for what you do but I also know that Elli and Rima help you" He said before planting a kiss on her lips. Yuuki smiled and slowly feel asleep.

Sara was furious. 'How dare he come back and destroy my plan' Sara though some of the glasses in the room broke because of her anger. Takuma and Shiki were both shock as well. How could Kaname still show his face here after killing pure bloods.

"Sara-sama please relax" Takuma said going to Sara.

"How can I Takuma?! My plan was going perfectly until he came back!" Sara yelled more glass in the room broke shocking Shiki and Takuma, no one has ever broken that much glasses in anger not even Elli. Takuma knew how Sara was feeling because Kaname came back meaning she might not be able to fulfill her plan on being the next pure blood queen. Takuma went to Sara and bowed in front of her.

"Sara-sama please relax" Takuma said. Sara looked at him and smiled, she offered her hand to him which he gladly accepted and kissed.

"Your right Takuma, I'm not the only pureblood here that might get killed" She said with a smirk. Shiki knew who she was talking about but he doubts Takuma knows who.

"As long as I don't die first" Sara continued. Takuma stood behind her and had no emotion on or what so ever he was becoming Shiki. No emotions no reactions no nothing and it was worrying Shiki.

Elli is laying down on her bed and looking up at the roof.

"Rima do you think Kaname will keep his word?" She asked turning to her side.

"I think he will but he might lie also. " Rima said holding Elli's hand. Elli couldn't help but smile at her for what she said. She wished Takuma was by her side again even if they weren't together she didn't care as long as they stayed friends. Slowly Elli's eyes were closing and then she fell asleep. Rima couldn't help but smile because it's been a while since Elli seemed this peaceful when sleeping. The door of Elli's room slowly opened and in came Yuuki.

"How long has she been asleep?" Yuuki asked before sitting next to Rima.

"Just fell asleep a few minutes ago" Rima replied. Yuuki couldn't help but smile. Elli hasn't sleep well ever since Kaname left because no one would protect Yuuki.

"Takuma... I miss you..." Elli mumbled in her sleep. She had one tear sliding down her face after.


	3. Chapter 3: The plan

Have hope

Chapter 3: The plan

Kaname has thought of a way to get rid of Sara but there was a down side to the plan. If Takuma and Shiki have really sworn loyalty to Sara then they might be killed. Even if people think he is heartless everyone in the night class knew he wasn't. Kaname didn't want to kill Takuma or Shiki. He was to lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Yuuki was already awake.

"Onii-sama are you ok?" Yuuki asked and rested her head on his chest.

"Yes I am Yuuki, don't worry about me you should rest" Kaname said in a soothing voice. Yuuki looked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kaname gave him a smile and stroked her hair.

Elli was still sleeping and Rima was there with her. She wanted to go but she was scared something bad might happen to Elli. She was looking through photo albums that Elli complied through out the years. She was able to remember some of the events that happened along with the photos but some she didn't know. Rima was shocked when she picked up another photo album which was Elli's childhood photos. She could really see how close Elli and Takuma were.

'No wonder she's worried about him' Rima thought. She would show this to Yuuki later. A knocking sound was heard and it alarmed Rima. She placed down the photo album and stood up, prepared to attack who ever it was. The door opened slowly and Rima was about to attack but stopped because it was Yuuki.

"Yuuki-sama you scared me" Rima said letting a sigh of relief out but still keeping her cool.

"I'm sorry Rima" Yuuki said and then gave her a hug.

"How is she?" Yuuki asked looking at Elli's sleeping figure.

"Still the same... Wait I have something to show you" Rima said and bent down to get the photo album. Yuuki sat down on the edge of Elli's bed and was handed the album. She looked at the pictures and saw how happy Elli looked with Takuma. She had a smile on her face that made Yuuki so happy and want to kill Sara.

"She looked so happy" Rima said as she sat down next to Yuuki.

"Ya I wish she would always smile like this" Yuuki replied pointing at a picture were Takuma was making Elli wet with a hose and she had a big smile on her face. Yuuki closed the album and gave it back to Rima. They felt the bed shift meaning Elli was waking up. Elli opened her eyes slowly and saw Rima and Yuuki.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuki asked, sitting beside Elli.

"Better knowing Kaname is here now" Elli said with a smile. Yuuki and Rima felt better knowing Elli was feeling a lot better now but that still wasn't enough for them to stop worrying.

"I better go I still need to ask Kaname-sama something" Rima said. Yuuki and Elli gave her a smile before she left.

Kaname was busy thinking of a plan but it was not getting any where.

"Kaname-sama?" Rima asked through the door. Kaname was pulled back to reality because of Rima.

"Enter" Kaname said in a stern voice. Rima opened the door and bowed down in front of him. Kaname sat up a bit straight and looked at Rima.

"Stand Rima" Kaname ordered. Rima stood up immediately and fixed her skirt.

"Rima, I need to know are you willing to hurt Shiki if it means killing Sara?" Kaname asked. Rima was a bit taken back. She would never hurt Shiki but now if it involved defeating Sara then she was now lost.

"Kaname-sama can I have some time to think, please?" Rima asked. Kaname knew this would happen and he was already prepared for this.

"Of course, just tell me later"

Kaname replied. Rima bowed one more time before leaving. Once she left Kaname couldn't help but feel sad as well. He was related to Shiki in his dad side and he was a very loyal vampire, so hurting him was the last thing Kaname wanted to do. Takuma on the other hand was Kaname's childhood friend, he was always on Kaname's side no matter what. Now that Elli was a vampire Takuma was very important to her and if he gets hurt he knew Elli will get worried.

"Why is it so hard" Kaname said after a sigh.

Elli was in the garden with Yuuki, they were having tea together and an afternoon snack.

"Shouldn't we go to Kaname?" Elli asked Yuuki who was currently stuffing her face with pastries Elli made. Yuuki looked at Elli then continued eating. Elli couldn't help but giggle at her. Yuuki stopped eating and laughed along, she took her napkin and wiped her face.

"Ya let's go" Yuuki said then stood up. Elli followed her and placed her napkin on the table. They made their way to Kaname's study room. Only to met Rima along the way.

"Yuuki- sama, Elli, are you on your way to met Kaname-sama?" Rima asked them.

"Ya, what's the matter Rima?" Elli asked. She could tell something was up with the way Rima asked them.

"Can we go to your room Elli? Please." Rima asked. Elli nodded and so the three of them went to Elli's room.

"What's wrong Rima?" Yuuki asked.

"Kaname-sama asked me if I was willing to hurt Shiki"Rima replied. She didn't show emotion to any on except Elli, Yuuki and Shiki.

"Why did Kaname-" Elli was cut of by Rima who finished her statement.

"In order to kill Sara because if Shiki gets in the way we but mostly I have to hurt him" Rima finished. She already had tears flowing down her face. Elli now understood where Kaname was coming from but then she didn't want Rima to hurt him.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Elli yelled before falling backwards. She pulled her pillow and covered her face with it.

"Elli?" Yuuki asked looking towards her but still hugging Rima.

"I don't want any one to get hurt just to be able to kill Sara, especially Shiki" Elli replied. Rima and Yuuki both looked at her they didn't know what to say anymore. A knock was heard from the door and Rima stood up to answer it.

"Kain?" Yuuki asked.

"Kaname-sama is looking for you and Elli-sama" Kain replied. Yuuki and Elli both looked at each other before standing up and following Kain with Rima following from behind. As they made there way to Kaname's room they saw Sara, Takuma and Shiki exit Sara's room. Elli didn't bother looking up any more, she just wanted to get to Kaname's room fast.


	4. Chapter 4: The choice

Have hope

Chapter 4: The choice

"Kain take Elli and go to Onii-sama's room now" Yuuki ordered. Kain nodded and lifted Elli bridal style before going to Kaname's room as fast as he could.

"Hello Yuuki" Sara greeted with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want?"Yuuki asked with a bit of venom coming out.

"Is that a way to greet your friend Yuuki?"Sara asked. Yuuki knew she was doing this intentionally, just to piss her of. Rima held onto Yuuki's arm trying to calm her down.

"Rima let's go" Yuuki said, her hand was in a fist and her teeth were clenched. Rima nodded and followed Yuuki. She took a quick glance towards Shiki and couldn't help but feel sad, her heart was aching but she didn't let it show. They left Sara there with Takuma and Shiki and made their way to Kaname's room. When they finally approached the door Rima knocked first before opening the door for Yuuki and closing it behind her. Everyone was already there in the room. Kaname was siting in center of the room on the coach. Kain and Ruka standing behind him while Aidou was standing by the wall. Yuuki waltz in and sat next to Kaname while Rima stood beside Aidou.

"Onii-Sama where's Elli?" Yuuki asked after placing a kiss on Kaname's cheek.

"Laying down" Kaname replied. Yuuki stood up and went towards Elli with Rima following her.

"Elli it time to wake up" Yuuki said shacking her lightly. Elli moved a little before sitting up with the help of Rima.

"Where am I?" Elli asked while rubbing her eyes.

"In my room. Kain brought you here " Yuuki answered. Elli nodded and stood up. She was still a bit weak so she ended up falling but was caught by Rima and Yuuki.

"Elli be careful" Yuuki said. Elli slowly stood up again and just smiled at Yuuki. Rima held her hand and helped her go to where everyone was. She sat down beside Yuuki, while Rima stood beside Elli. Once everyone was settled down it was time to begin the discussion.

"Elli you'll be leaving school" Kaname said. Yuuki looked at her onii-sama like he was joking.

"...Onii-sama?..." Yuuki asked a bit frightened to question her onii-sama's decision.

"Don't worry Yuuki, we're going to fake Elli's death. So I need to hide her in the Kuran mansion" Kaname replied and gave Yuuki a small smile.

"But Kaname how are you going to do that?" Elli asked. Everyone agreed with Elli this time.

"Rima will dress up like you and act the same way then I will kill her while Kain and Aidou bring you to the Kuran mansion. Ruka will be the one to hold Rima while I kill her. But Elli I need a little of your blood for this to work" Kaname said. Everyone was speechless with Kaname's plan. Yuuki then began wondering where does she come in all of this.

"What about me Onii-sama?" Yuuki asked.

"You need to cry and start saying awful things to me and hate me" Kaname answered her. Yuuki could never do that. Even she knew that was hard.

"But Onii-sama..." Yuuki said.

"I know it's hard Yuuki but you need to do it" Kaname answered back immediately. Elli looked at Yuuki and saw the sadness if her eyes. She held Yuuki's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Yuuki looked up to Elli who smiled at her.

"Yuuki if you don't want to do it, it's ok" Elli said. Yuuki knew that she didn't want to loose Elli but she also couldn't bring herself to hate Kaname, even Kaname knew this was a challenge as well.

"I'll try" Yuuki said. Everyone couldn't help but feel relieved with what Yuuki said. Elli squeezed Yuuki's hand one more time and smiled at her Yuuki also smiled back.

"I'll go back to my room now" Elli said while standing up.

"Take Rima with you" Kaname said. Elli nodded and left with Rima following right behind her.

Sara went back to her room after her little encounter with Yuuki, she was once again furious. Takuma and Shiki just stood behind her but Shiki's mind was wondering a bit. He never drank Sara's blood and only ate one pack of tablets. Even he knew it was impossible to be controlled in an instant, he was just doing this because he wanted to help Takuma. But Shiki felt like it was impossible to help him already. He was like a puppet controlled by Sara and didn't have a mind at all. Shiki wanted to go Elli for help but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Takuma. He knew Sara is capable of cruel things since she is a pureblood.

"Shiki go and rest" Takuma said. He looked at Sara and she just nodded in reply before leaving. Ever since he joined Sara he had his own room now.

"Rima do you still have bottles?" Elli asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Yes I do" Rima replied sitting beside her. She pulled out the pouch and gave it to Elli. Elli opened it and looked at each bottle, both bottles still had enough blood in them but she had a feeling that the bottle of Takuma might not be enough. If Takuma will drink her blood then he might be able to regain a bit of control, but if he drank a lot of blood from Sara it might be useless. Elli placed the bottle back into the pouch and handed it to Rima.

"Rima go to Shiki's new room and leave the bottle under his pillow" Elli instructed her.

"But Elli-" Rima was about to object but Elli didn't let her.

"He will drink the blood I promise. Shiki doesn't like anything under his pillow so he will notice that pouch" Elli continued.

"Place this note next to the pouch once you put it" Elli handed Rima a piece of paper that was folded properly. Rima took the paper and looked at it. She wanted to open it but she knew it was confidential.

"Ok. I'll do it now" Rima said before standing up. Elli stood up and gave her a hug before she left. Rima was careful with her actions. So once she was in front of Shiki's new room she looked first if anyone saw her before opening the door carefully. She noticed Shiki's room was as plain as usual. Everything still looked the same when he was still sharing a room with Takuma. Rima couldn't help but sigh when she saw discarded clothes on the floor, that was one thing that didn't seem to change. She approached his bed and lifted his pillow up before putting the pouch and Elli's letter under the pillow. She took out another note that she wrote and placed it under the pillow as well. Rima misses him a lot, he was always there by her side even in fights. They were always together no matter what happened . Rima picked up some of the clothes scattered on the floor and folded them into a neat pile and placed it on the chair. Rima looked around one more time before deciding to leave a box of Pocky before leaving.

Shiki went to his room after discussing things with Takuma and Sara. Sara seems to be trusting him a lot already which was a good thing and a bad thing the same time. The good thing is he will be able to know when to stop her, by going back to Elli but the bad thing is he can be killed easily for betraying her trust. When he entered his room he was surprised to see his clothes folded neatly on the chair and a box of Pocky on the table next to it. He went to the table and took the box of Pocky and started eating. He couldn't help but remember all the times he was with Rima enjoying Pocky. No matter what people said the two of them will always eat Pocky. Before a photo shoot, after a photo shoot, when they hang out or when just really had nothing to do at all. He miss holding Rima in his arms but he can't do anything with the decision he made to help Takuma. He didn't bother finishing the Pocky so he will still have some to eat tomorrow. Shiki approached his bed but removed his jacket, neck tie and vest then unbuttoned his shirt. He fell on the bed and closed his eyes, he was so close to falling asleep but couldn't because of his pillow. He tried fluffing it and moving it but no luck finally he decided to lift it up and look whats underneath it. He picked up the letter and the pouch the same time and examined it. He placed the pouch down and opened the letter and it read

' Shiki,

In the pouch is two bottles of my blood. Let Takuma drink one and you get the other. Don't let Sara find out though. If one isn't enough just leave a note in the trash. Rima misses you a lot already. She doesn't know whether she could hurt you or not when it's time. I don't want any of the two of you to get hurt because of Sara or me. Please come back to us soon.

Love,

Elli Yukimoto'

Shiki was shocked with what he read. He immediately opened the pouch and saw the two small bottles filled with Elli's blood. He kept it back on the pouch and sighed, Elli will really do anything just to save him and Takuma.

Rima went back to Elli's room after doing her task. Elli was still awake laying down on the bed reading some manga like she always does.

"Did you do it?" Elli asked sitting up. Rima approached the bed and sat next to her.

"Ya I did" Rima replied with a sigh. Elli held Rima's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry" Elli said, looking down.

"Its ok Elli, don't worry" Rima replied with a small smile and hugged her back. Elli could only hope her plan would work, she didn't bother telling Yuuki anymore since she will get mad at her.


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

Have hope

Chapter 5: Realization

"Rima don't tell Yuuki what I asked you to do" Elli said.

"Of course Elli. You should sleep already, I'll be here when you wake up." Rima said as she sat on the other bed they placed in Elli's room so Rima could stay with her, Kaname ordered it.

"Ok, goodnight Rima" Elli said. She turned off the lamp and grabbed the stuff toy Takuma gave her a long time ago. Once Elli was finally asleep Rima followed. She would always wait for Elli to sleep because she wanted to make sure nothing wouldn't happen to her. Rima grabbed the stuff toy Shiki gave her as a gift when they were children, then finally went to sleep as well . Once they were finally asleep Shiki entered the room carefully.

"Rima~" he whispered removing the ribbons from her hair and letting down her pigtails. He notice Rima was sleeping with the stuff toy that he gave her a long time ago.

"Elli-sama I'm sorry. I didn't want to betray you or Rima but I always wanted to help Ichigo. I'll try my best to continue to help him" Shiki said. He gave Rima a kiss on the cheek before leaving. He knew Sara would get mad at him if she found out that he went and visited Rima and Elli. He went back to his room and ate a box of Pocky. He misses Rima and wants to be back with her. He wanted to take her with him but he knew she need to stay with Yuuki and Elli.

'What is Takuma up to' was the only thing running through his mind. He hasn't been able to have a private conversation with him because he doesn't seem to leave Sara's side at all.

"Rima~ I'm sorry" Shiki said before lying down and closing his eyes, allowing sleep take over him.

When Elli woke up she noticed that someone entered the room while they were asleep. Rima was still asleep when Elli woke up, she looked so peaceful Elli didn't want to bother her. Sleeping has become a problem for Rima and Elli. They can never get a good nights rest out of all the worry they have for Takuma and Shiki. Once Kaname came back they were more relaxed every time they slept. They still feel agitated sometimes and scared that Sara might attack them while they were sleeping. Rima started to move around a bit alarming Elli. She waited till Rima was sitting up before speaking.

"What's the matter Elli?" Rima asked.

"Nothing, but I feel like someone entered our room while we were sleeping." Elli said. Rima was alarmed and then stood up, she felt a familiar presence besides Elli's.

"It's Shiki" Rima said relaxing a bit. Rima could tell by the presence and the smell of her pillow.

"That's good at least we know he isn't doing something bad" Elli replied standing up and walking to the bathroom.

Rima wished she was awake when Shiki entered, she really wants to talk to him again. Rima will never show a lot of emotions only hide behind her poker face. She would only show Elli Yuuki and Shiki her emotions sometimes Takuma as well. She was always known for her poker face.

Everyone gathered in Kaname and Yuuki's room after dinner. Classes has been cancelled for a week already. The chairman didn't want to risk having Sara met day class students.

"When do I leave?" Elli asked once everyone was settled. Yuuki didn't want this plan to happen but she knew Elli would do everything just to bring Shiki and Takuma back.

"Three days from now. Kain and Aidou will go with you" Kaname replied. Both of them didn't say anything and just agreed to what he said. Elli let out a sigh she knew she needed to start packing her things. She was going to miss everyone especially Yuuki and Rima, she just prays Kaname will be able to stop Sara already.

"I'll go start packing already" Elli said and stood up. She was about to leave the room when Yuuki pulled her back in.

"Elli-" Yuuki couldn't continue her sentence any more because she was already crying. Elli couldn't help but smile at her and hug her. She was really going to miss Yuuki and Rima a lot.

"Yuuki don't worry, just trust your brother" Elli said with a smile and wrapped her arms around Yuuki in a hug.

"Ple-a-ase be care-f-ful" Yuuki said in between sobs. Elli hugged her tighter before placing a kiss on her forehead and handing her back to Kaname.

"Rima would you come with me?" Elli asked. Rima stood up from where she was sitting and went to Elli. They left the room together and made their way to Elli's room. Once in the room Elli immediately fell on the bed letting all the tears she was holding back a while ago flow out.

"Elli..." Rima said softly. She sat on the bed and just watched Elli let all her tears flow out. She felt bad but she couldn't say anything. She wanted Shiki and Takuma back as well but she didn't want to see Elli hurt like this.

"Elli are you really sure you want to do this?" Rima asked. Elli looked at Rima and sat up.

"Honestly Rima, no I don't but I don't want to see you and Yuuki like this any more" Elli replied looking straight into Rima's eyes.

"But..."

"I know I said I would do it and I will. I want to bring it back to the old days, so don't tell Yuuki please" Elli said.

"If that is your wish Elli-sama" Rima said and bowed in front of her. Rima would only act like this if she was really serious and now she was.

"Thank you Rima" Elli said with a smile on her tear stained face.

Sara and Kaname still haven't seen each other face to face ever since he returned. Sara didn't know what to do, she knew she had to stay alive but she also needed to get rid of him.

"What to do...? Hmmmm" Sara said. Takuma was standing behind her waiting for any orders she had to give him. Shiki was also standing behind Sara but he was more worried for Takuma then he was for Elli or Yuuki or Rima.

"Shiki why not invite Rima to join us?" Sara asked with a smirk on her face. Takuma still didn't have any emotion on his face but Shiki was shocked.

"I don't think she will follow Sara-sama. She's loyal to Elli-sama and Yuuki-Sama" Shiki replied trying to keep his voice steady. Sara didn't reply him any more. She just sat there and thought of a way to get more people to join her.

Yuuki and Kaname were now alone in their room. She didn't want to show Kaname her face right now, she knew she would break down if she saw his face.

"Yuuki what's wrong?" Kaname asked and pulled Yuuki closer to him.

"...it's nothing..." Yuuki said. She was trying to hold back her tears but she was failing really bad.

"Yuuki look at me" Kaname said. Yuuki couldn't so Kaname had to make her look at him and what he saw broke his heart, there were tears coming out of her eyes. He pulled Yuuki into a hug and held her tight.

"I'm scared Nii-sama" Yuuki said. She buried her face deeper into Kaname's chest.

"Yuuki if you want I can send you to where Elli will go to. I'll try to get rid of Sara differently" Kaname suggested and stroked her hair. Yuuki knew that Kaname just wanted her to be happy but she also wanted to do something for her best friend. Elli has done a lot for her while Kaname has been away, she was her life source, she protected her while she was a sleep, the list just goes on and on. She felt like it was her turn to do something for Elli.

"No it's okay Nii-sama" Yuuki said and looked at Kaname. Her tears stopped flowing but her eyes where still a bit red from her crying. Kaname could see how determined Yuuki was and deep down inside he wished he could keep Yuuki away from all the danger but her knew Yuuki would do something stupid if he didn't let her join him. Keeping Yuuki safe was his main goal when he decided to start killing vampires, but he also thought about protecting Elli as well. Both Yuuki and Elli have been through a lot in life, especially Elli, he thought that if he got ride of all pure blood vampires and the council he'll be able to protect them both. But there was still a problem that stands after everything is over, who will be the new head of the council. In the beginning Kaname wanted Takuma to be the new head but after seeing him on Sara's side he wasn't sure if he was suppose to save him or eliminate him.

Elli has already finished packing, with Rima's help. She was suppose to bring her things to Kaname's room but she wanted to write one more letter to Takuma before having to leave so she asked Rima to do it. Once she was sure Rima was gone she pulled out her pad and pen.

_' Dear Takuma,_

_By the time you read this I would have already left. I have one las order for you when you finish reading this letter. I want you to forget me, forget about everything from when we were kids to now, forget that I even existed at all. I will never know if you read this letter but I would like to thank you as well. You made my past one of my most memorable experiences even till I got to cross academy. You were always there to help me and support me through everything no matter what._

_I know your with Sara now and I wish the two of you happiness. I may not get to see your children or your smiling face any more but I don't need any of those to know that your finally happy and fulfilling your grandfather's wishes, he would never approve of you and me either way since I'm not important in the vampire society as he would say._

_No matter how hard it was to see you with her I told myself never ever to say anything, I had no right to. If I was the one that got to be with you it would just be a one sided relationship so I might as well give up and let her have you._

_Remember my last order forget about me, never ever try to recall me just live the present and don't dwell on the past._

_I love you Takuma._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Elli Yukimoto'_

She placed the letter in an envelop and sealed it using wax and her family crest. She didn't bother sealing it with a kiss any more she'll be gone from this world any way. She wrote Takuma's whole named on the front part of the envelop and left it on her table, Rima would know what to do with it. She took a deep breath before leaving her room and going to Kaname/Yuuki's room. She wanted to know if she would leave earlier so everyone can go back to their normal lives.


	6. Chapter 6: Departure

Chapter 6: Departure

Yuuki didn't want this day to come at all. She didn't want to have her best friend to leave and at the same time insult her brother who has just returned, but she also wanted everything to be over with and she didn't want any to suffer any more. She decided to go to Elli's room when she woke up, knowing Elli she would already be awake.

"Elli?" Yuuki asked before entering. She didn't here any response and it made her thinks that Elli was still asleep. She slowly opened the door and true to her guess Elli was still asleep. Rima had just woken up and stepped out of the bath room when Yuuki entered.

"Sorry Yuuki" Rima said.

"It's fine. At least she is still sleeping." Yuuki said with a smile on her face. This would be the last time Yuuki will see Elli, that is until they solve the problem with Sara. Yuuki sat down on the bed and slowly shook Elli to wake up.

"...mmmmm..." Elli said and slowly sat up.

"How are you feeling Elli?" Yuuki asked.

"Better." She said with a smile on her face. She hugged Yuuki and she hugged Elli back, Rima couldn't help but smile at the site she was seeing. A knock was heard on the door and before any of them could respond the door opened reveling Shiki. Rima immediately stood up and protected Yuuki and Elli in case he would do something.

"Shiki what are you doing here?" Yuuki asked. Elli was a bit scared but she also knew that Shiki won't hurt Rima and she was pretty sure because he visited them last time when they were sleeping.

"Sara isn't here right now so I decided to come and visit." Shiki said. Rima, Elli and Yuuki all felt relieved and Rima gave Shiki a big hug.

"I missed you." Rima said, a few tears coming out.

"I missed you to Rima, I just wanted to help Ichigo" Shiki replied. Elli and Yuuki sat back down on the bed and just looked at the two of them. After a while they pulled apart and sat opposite Yuuki and Elli.

"So where did Sara go?" Elli asked

"I'm not sure Elli. When I woke up there was a note and it said that they will be back later" Shiki replied. Elli looked at Yuuki with a bit of a worried look on her face, in her mind a lot of questions where running through. She was scared that the plan might not work anymore because Sara isn't here.

"Are you alright if you talk to onii-sama?" Yuuki asked.

"It's fine but can we not do it in your room, I don't want Sara to suspect anything" Shiki replied.

"It's okay. Seirin can you tell onii-sama to come here?" Yuuki said out loud. Seirin suddenly appeared out of no where and was in front of Yuuki in no time.

"Of course" Seirin replied then left. After a few minutes Kaname was outside the room. Rima opened the door then sat back down next to Shiki. Kaname sat beside Yuuki on the bed and looked directly at Shiki.

" Shiki how have you been?" Kaname asked. It looked like he wouldn't harm them so Kaname felt a bit more relaxed.

"I'm fine Kaname-sama. I'm just a bit worried about Ichigo-San" Shiki replied. Elli seemed to be a bit shock and held onto Yuuki's hand immediately.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kaname answered back but he took a quick glance first at Yuuki and Elli.

"He doesn't seem to be himself anymore. He doesn't smile any more and his cheerful attitude has disappeared. It's like he doesn't have any more emotions" Shiki replied. Elli immediately knew something was wrong with him. Takuma only acted like this if someone he loved died but it would only be a day or two and it wouldn't be this bad he would still show some emotion.

Once everything was settled Shiki left once more, he still need to pretend to be loyal to Sara. Rima gave him a couple of pockies to snack on when he wanted to, it was also her good luck/ I love you gift to him. Elli and Yuuki gave him a hug and before leaving they made Rima give Shiki a peck on the lips. Both girls couldn't help but giggle at the two of them, well Rima since she was blushing so hard and she normal doesn't. Yuuki went back to her room with Kaname once they where sure Shiki was back to his room.

"You must be glad Rima, knowing Shiki is alright" Elli said with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am but I'm also worried about Ichigo-san" Rima replied. Elli couldn't help but sigh again. Takuma acting differently really worried her. She just wanted to end everything already before it gets worst. Sometimes Elli would imagine what would it be like if she was killed along side her parents, maybe life for her friends won't be this difficult. She never told Yuuki or Rima about this because she knew that they will tell her to stop. Elli knew they were right but she didn't want to see them suffering this much. Growing up Elli experienced a lot of hardships , so one day she told herself that she didn't want to see this happen in the future especially to the people she loves. Now that it was happening Elli just wanted to end her life. She wanted everyone's troubles to disappear, she wanted everyone to forget about her and that she even existed in the first place. If everyone forgot about her then life for them wouldn't have this much struggles.

'Just let it all end already' Elli thought while fixing the last few items in her bag.

'Maybe if I just end my life everything will be better?' Elli thought once more. She looked at Rima who had her back turned and couldn't help but think about all the pain she might be going through right now. Rima wasn't used to having this big of a burden but now she had no choice but to carry it for the sake of their friendship. Elli just wanted to take it all away from Rima and let her live a happy life like she should.

Once finished Elli went to Kaname/ Yuuki's room with all her things, luckily Sara still hasn't returned which makes Elli leaving a bit easier to do.

"I'm ready. Rima has the bottles of blood with her already. All my stuff is already packed up as if I wasn't here at all." Elli said once she entered The room. Yuuki immediately hugged her as tight as she could knowing it would take some time before she'll be able to see her best friend again.

"If your ready to leave just say so. Kanina and Aidou have everything prepared already. I already instructed the servants on what to do when you arrive." Kaname said. Yuuki was still hugging Elli and she was already crying.

"Please be careful Elli." Yuuki Said in between tears.

"Yes I will. Take care of yourself to Yuuki. Don't work yourself to hard" Elli said returning the hug while stroking Yuuki's hair, trying her best to comfort her best friend.

"I'm ready" Elli said and looked up at Kaname, who just nodded in acknowledgement. Yuuki and Rima gave Elli one final squeeze before letting her go and allowing her to follow Aidou and Kain. Kaname held the crying Yuuki in his arms while Rima stayed near them trying her best to hide her emotions once more. This would be the first time all of them will be apart from each other. It felt like the family they all once knew was finally broken and there is no more hope of fixing it.


End file.
